raidaddictsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donations
KMRA Donation System KMRA operates an IP based donation credit system, which essentially allows all accounts that login from your IP address to have access to the donator zone and to the credits allocated to your IP address. Donations can be made via the main website Link *$1 USD = 100 VIP Credits which can be spent within the Donor Zone *Alternatively bug reporting and / or GM events may yield a VIP Credit award Perks of Donating Donations provide players with access to the exclusive donor only zone Freeport Temple, this zone is however guild instanced. For characters without a guild you will be transported to the public version of the zone. Thus if you wish to team up with others to take down some of the events you are required to be in the same guild as them. *Once your IP address has been granted access you may zone into Freeport Temple the following ways; **Type "Freeporttemple" to Grand Trainer Fink (KMRA Teleport NPC) **Type "#donator" - Note your character must be part of a guild in order to utilize this command, otherwise you must use the above. Once inside Freeport Temple you gain access to a number of Donator exclusive NPC's which provide items and/or services at the cost of VIP credits Key NPC's within Freeport Temple *Will Smith (VIP Credit Tokens) **This NPC allows you to transfer your VIP credits into a tradeable item which can then be traded with other players. **Credit Tokens Available **The tokens are redeemable through the same NPC by simply selecting the claim option once you have the credits within your inventory *Samuel L Jackson (VIP Spell Merchant) **This NPC sells all classes level 100 spells at (50 VIP tokens each) *Wesley Snipes (VIP AA Token Merchant) **This NPC sells tradeable AA tokens which can be redeemed at AA Ron located in Kerra Ridge **AA Tokens Available (ranging from 5 VIP Credits through to 100 VIP Credits for 1,000 AA tokens) *Morgan Freeman (VIP Item Merchant) **This NPC sells donor augments aswell as a few handy items; ***Raid Addicts Donation's Rock (150 Credits) ***Raid Addicts Donation's Rock (150 Credits) ***Morgan Freeman's Chunk (200 Credits) ***Morgan Freeman's Stone of Holyness (200 Credits) ***Disc of Morgan Freeman (200 Credits) ***Hai, I'm Morgan Freeman (300 Credits) ***Morgan Freeman's Voice (350 Credits) ***Raid Addicts Donation's Rock (400 Credits) ***Donation Doll (450 Credits) ***Pet Name Transform Token (TM) (500 Credits) ***Skull of the Freeport Temple (500 Credits) ***Flaming Arrow of Morgan Freeman (500 Credits) ***Raid Addict's Donation's Rock (1000 Credits) *James Earl Jones (VIP Tier Boost Merchant) **This NPC offers services similar to Lardo the Lazy in Kerra Ridge for players to skip content. ***For 200 Credits Players will receive a Full suit of Tier 2 Armor ***For 500 Credits Players will receive a Full suit of Tier 3 Armor ***For 2500 Credits Players will receive a Full suit of Tier 4 Armor along with 400,000 Guk Points, 1,000,000 Platinum and all appropriate flags ***For 250 Credits Players will receive their Instrument of Godlyness 1.0 ***For 1500 Credits Players will receive their Instrument of Godlyness 2.0 *Denzel Washington (VIP Buff Bot) **For 10 VIP Credits this NPC will cast all level 100 buffs on your character. *Alex the Event Spawner (VIP Event Spawner) **This NPC will spawn numerous events for VIP Credits with events starting from Tier 3 and ranging all the way to Tier 5 content. **The key difference between events spawned in the donator zone are that they are 33% weaker than their real zone counterparts, drop double the loot and there is no cooldown on respawning the events, thus drastically cutting down on farming time for players. ***'Tier 3' ****Maestro of Mistmoore Castle (25 Credits) ****Vallon Zek (25 Credits) ****Quarm (25 Credits) ****Disciple of Marnek (25 Credits) ****Saryn (25 Credits) ****High Priest of Ssraeshzia (100 Credits) ***'Tier 4' ****Jive Turkey (50 Credits) ****Statue of Rallos Zek (50 Credits) ****Tunat'Muram Cuu Vauax (50 Credits) ****Pepe Le'Pew (50 Credits) ****Mayong Mistmoore (50 Credits) ****The Gyrating Goo (100 Credits) ****Rallos Zek the Warlord (100 Credits) ***'Tier 5' ****The Va'Dyn (100 Credits) ****Kangur Vafta Veor (100 Credits) ****Velketor The Sorcerer (100 Credits) ****Veeshan (100 Credits) ****Doomshade (100 Credits) ****Lady Terris Thule (200 Credits) ****Xerkizth the Creator (300 Credits) ****Dain Frostreaver IV (400 Credits) ****Solusek Ro (500 Credits) ****Zayne Edinger (500 Credits) ****Wasim Patel (500 Credits) ****King Tormax (500 Credits) ****